Together and Forever
by Rev Runner
Summary: Sequel to I've Had Enough Togetherness. Rev begins to regret about blowing off a relationship with Lexi and also begins to feel strangely around her. After he remembers about Tech advising him, Rev begins to feel that his friendship with the genius is in.
1. Chapter 1: Zadavia on Freling

**First chapter of the story. This is the sequel to "I've Had Enough Togetherness," where Zadavia is stranded on her home planet and meets another alien being, while she's there.**

**Back on Freling…**

**It has been two months since Zadavia has tried to contact the Acme heroes and her systems don't seem to be working successfully. She has already tried to get through in her usual hologram, but no one has answered, yet. For the past while, Freling hasn't been the same; there was arguing and construction going on, the places have been moved. Also, Zadavia has not seemed to find the right place to live. She couldn't take it anymore; Zadavia wanted to get off the planet Freling, but she had no transportation.**

**As Zadavia was trying to run from the terror that happened on this planet; she began to wonder… **"_What has happened? Why couldn't I get through for the past two months? Could it be a bad connection? Or worse; maybe Acmetropolis has been **destroyed,"**_** as the word "destroyed came up in Zadavia's mind, her eyes began to widen and she only ran faster, where the wind was taking her. After a long run, Zadavia began to stop and take short breaths. She then, landed on the floor in shame; as another thought struck her. **"_Maybe, its… it's… oh no; it can't be, but yet; it is. Perhaps I have done something, but I can't quite remember much. Well, I remember the last time I was in Acmetropolis, that I have done something. But the question is what?" _**As Zadavia put her hands on both sides of her head, trying to get into deep thinking of what happened; she began to feel very weak and tired. Zadavia got up and walked around slowly; she just could not remember a single thing that has happened. All that a very tired boss lady could remember was; that she was stranded on Freling, with ripped up clothes, a dirty face and felt very fatigue and hungry. **

**She pretty soon, saw this spaceship in front of her and her head began to rise up. She ran inside of the ship and tried to use the features of it, once she was inside. The first thing that Zadavia did was to try to test the contacting systems. The screen was very fuzzy and there was no response from anyone; so she began to feel frustrated, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't remember why she was stranded on the planet, or why she couldn't contact the Loonatics. As she continued to cry in her silent, usual way; Zadavia soon looked around and saw that everything was blurry and that she began to feel dizzy, then the tired alien woman began to lose her balance. She had a hard time standing up and seeing the room as straight as it actually was. But instead, to her the room was actually moving around in a circle. Zadavia could no longer keep her eyes open and before she knew what was happening… BOOM!**

**A few minutes later, a very unconscious Zadavia woke up and saw another alien being that was a bit identical to her. Except, that alien being was a man; he wore a green jumpsuit with a very thick and fancy buckle. He was taller than Zadavia, his hair was a shiny brown and his eyes were slightly smaller.** "Are you okay,"** he smiled and picked her up. A very confused Zadavia had a headache and just stared at the friendly guy.** "What happened?" "You fainted, so I brought you here; to make sure that you were alright."** The boss lady was confused by when she heard that she was brought somewhere; but she soon looked around the place and understood what the mysterious man meant. The place looked like Optimatus's ship, where his henchman used to be.** "Why on earth did you bring me _here?_" **She yelled in panic and frustration; but the man was just confused and came up to here.** "Is there something wrong, here? All I did was to try and find a good and safe location for you,"** he sounded anooyed by the yelling, with a hint of guilt inside him. Zadavia only took a deep breath,** "I'm sorry that I haven't told you, but this is my brother's ship. You shouldn't have brought me here; he could strike her any minute."** The poor guy was just dumbstruck by this and then just shook his head.** "I'm sorry, who are you and what are you talking about?" "My name is Zadavia and I was born here. I was raised with my older brother Optimatus, who grew up to become evil. So, I was forced to leave this planet and hide in Acmetropolis, where he can't find me. The meteor soon hit and I began to lead these heroes called the Loonatics into battling any evil doers. It's been going well; but unfortunately, my brother found me and tracked me down one day and this place here, is his ship. It's a long story really, but…" "No, it's okay; I understand. So if you left this planet before, why did you come back here again?" **Zadavia didn't really have an answer, she looked at him and then at the ground. **"I…I don't know; I just woke up here, two months earlier and I haven't been able to contact the Loonatics, since then."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can try to help you get back to Acmetropolis, to reunite with your team."** Zadavia only looked down in negative shame and shook her head by half of the thought.** "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that it's going to be easy. Ever since I have arrived here, unconsciously; with no idea that has happened. So, I'm afraid that I have no choice and should stay here," **the man put his hand on a very cold shoulder.** "Zadavia, I'm trying to help you the best way that I can; and thinking negatively about every suggestion that I give you, isn't going to get you off this planet."

**The poor boss lady just ignored him and continued walking away, but he stopped her and got a bit annoyed. **"What's going on, here? I try to help you and you just walk away? What's the problem? Why won't you let me help you? You don't trust me or something?" **When Zadavia heard that last sentence, she buried her head lower. The man stopped in his tracks and then gasped.** "You don't trust me. You don't want me to help you. You figure that just because you had several bad experiences on this planet; you have to fear anyone who lives here."** Still not admitting on how she was feeling, Zadavia tried to get away from it all and pretend that nothing or no one was there. But, she was held back by a firm grip on her sleeve. Finally, she tried to show how strong she was, by fighting back.** "Yes, yes I do think that; I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone on this planet. Everyone that has betrayed me in the past was born on this planet! I don't need your help or anyone else's in that matter. I'm very resourceful and could survive here on my own!" **With that, Zadavia continued walking faster; with the man standing there, shocked and speechless.**

**Not able to continue her journey alone, Zadavia slowed down and looked back at the green figure from afar; who was still standing there. She then, felt guilty and walked back towards him. **"Look, I'm sorry; I don't know what has gotten into me, lately. Ever since I was stranded here, everything has seemed a blur to me."** The man smiled at her,** "its okay, I understand what you're going through and that's why I'm not here to cause trouble, yet I'm only here to help. Will you accept my offer?"** Zadavia stared at that hand that was reaching out to her; though she smiled and put her hand on that other one. **"Yes, yes; I do accept your offer… on one condition." "What," "you tell me your name."** She teased him, with that; he told her.** "Okay, my name is Xeon and as you can see, I was born on this planet, too. Though, that is all there is to my life. Nothing out of the ordinary; has really happened or grasped in my life. But enough about me, you look pretty hungry."** Zadavia held her growling stomach,** "what makes you say that?"** She looked up and saw Xeon laughing. **"A wild guess, there is a coffee and bagel shop close by. It'll be my treat; seeing that you haven't eaten in quite some time now, it's only fair if you did now."** Zadavia smiled in agreement and they both went to get some bagels and coffee.**

**At the store, there was another friendly man; working by the counter. **"Xeon, my best costumer, what'll it be?"** Xeon looked at him and just made his order short,** "nothing special; just the usual whole wheat bagels and two cups of black coffee will do nicely."** As the man continued to work, he had a nice conversation with a very patient Xeon. **"So, you've been saving the planet, lately? Any news on any danger, yet?"** Xeon's face turned pale and frowned. He went up to the working man and whispered to him,** "please, don't talk about that right now, in front of Zadavia," "who?"** The man was confused,** "Zadavia is somebody that I just met on this planet and has been having a difficult time, contacting her team; if she finds out that I'm a former superhero, it'll never be the same; again." "Too late, I already know,"** Xeon heard Zadavia in the background. She stormed right up to a frightened former hero,** "how could you keep so many secrets from me?" "Look, Zadavia; it's just that… my identity was supposed to be secret for anyone who is unfamiliar with the hero business and…""I am not unfamiliar with the life learning of superheroes, Xeon. Have you forgotten that I have trained six anthros, into becoming the world's greatest protectors? You think that just because I was recently stranded here, that makes me automatically unfamiliar? I was born here, I know everything that has happened on this planet and believe me; I know danger, when I see it."** Zadavia continued walking out of the store, but Xeon stopped her, **"look, that's not what I meant to say. What I meant was that since you are stranded here; maybe you just don't remember anymore."** Zadavia stopped and looked at him, **"I remember plentyI don't need to have my memory refreshed. All I need is to go back to Acmetropolis,"** she showed a handful of sadness and fear in her voice. **"Look, I'm sorry; please, I can help you. Just give me that chance and I guarantee that you'll be safe back in Acmetropolis, I promise.** Xeon held both of Zadavia's hands and pleaded to her. Zadavia looked down at him and agreed for the second time.**

_**End of first chapter; let's hope Zadavia will make it back to Acmetropolis on time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Xeon's shocking identity

**The second chapter of the story; this is back at headquarters…**

**Everybody was gathered around the table and was laughing about a joke that was heard. **"That was hilarious, doc. Tell us another one,"** Ace said between laughs and was banging his fist on the table. Tech was sitting across from the hysterically charged up Ace and was laughing, too.** "Okay, remember after the first couple weeks of being teamed up?"** Everyone nodded.** "Well, Rev and I were on a mission once and we were both trapped in this heat room? There were a bunch of toxic chemicals behind us and Rev…" "No-no-no-Tech-please-don't-tell-them!" **Rev interrupted through mid sentence and put his hand on Tech's back, with a panicking expression. **"No, don't listen to the bird, tell us,"** Duck was sitting next to Slam and was banging his fist in rhythm.** "Tell us now or else I will fall on the floor; expressing of how ill I am from this strange disease I call… 'Rev."' **Rev just glared at the duck and wanted go after him, but Ace stopped him. He took one last glare at Duck, sat down and crossed his arms. **"Okay, so when we were going to be lured into the chemicals; Rev tried to get out, but then… then."** Tech covered his mouth from laughing, Ace sat up.** "Then what, Tech?"** The coyote continued between laughs and Rev tried to give him the _"Tech don't do it"  
sign,"_ but Tech just finished and got it over with. **"Then Rev's posterior caught on fire and then I said to him, "the temperature must be pretty warm where you are!" **With that, Tech and the others laughed out loud and Rev banged his head and fist down on the table, then he looked up.** "You-promised-not-to-tell-anyone-why-did-you-have-to-go-and-tell-everyone!?"** He breathed very lightly as his sad expression grew and it wasn't long before his voice was at slower pace and he spoke in a whining voice. **"I… I thought you were my best friend,"** Tech came up to him and said between laughs. **"Rev, I am your best friend, we just tell secrets about each other all the time."** The sad road runner looked up to him, then he turned angry, stood up and was walking up to the coyote fiercely as he was trying to back away. **"Okay-okay-you-want-a-secret-you're-going-to-love-this!"** Rev looked to see that he had the whole team's attention, **"I-wasn't-going-to-tell-anybody-but…Tech-has-a-crush-on-Mastermind!"** Tech glared back at the road runner and pointed at him,** "Rev? What's your deal? You weren't supposed to…"** Rev cut him off, **"we-had-a-discussion-about-how-Tech-used-to-be-interested-in-whoever-was-special-in-his-life-and-even-though-he-won't-admit-it-Tech-likes-Matermind."** Rev crossed his arms in satisfaction and saw Tech leave the room in embarrassment.**

**Meanwhile back on Freling; Zadavia and Xeon were walking around the messed up planet. **"So, why did you quit as being a Freling hero?"** Xeon bowed his head in shame, looked up to Zadavia with guilty eyes and then took a deep breath and continued. **"Things were getting out of hand, you know… like it wasn't interesting to me."** Zadavia heard the stammering and could tell that Xeon wasn't telling the whole truth. She gave him a look that seemed like she was going to walk away again. **"I'm sorry, Zadavia but the truth is; I turned to the dark side after retirement,"** Zadavia stepped away from him viciously. **"Okay, Xeon; what else is there about you that I'm not aware of? Every minute of the day, you always have something to tell me! It seems that your life is more than what you have led me to believe!"** Xeon just looked at her very with a guilty expression; **"okay you want to know who I really am. I'm not really Xeon, I'm… I'm…"** He ripped off something that looked like a costume and behind it was none other than…. Optimatus. Zadavia gasped as she saw her evil brother give her a sinister glare. But, she managed to regain her words and her expression was an angry one; with a hint of shock. **"Optimatus, what are you doing here? I thought we trapped you inside the wormhole." **Optimatus just slowly walked up to his younger sister and drew closer to an angry expression in it. "**Oh you did, Zadavia, you did. But little did you know that I've escaped." "That's impossible, you couldn't have escaped!"** Optimatus laughed evilly at her.**" Well you see…"

_(Flashback)_

"_When you trapped me into the wormhole with the suction machine, I stole it just in time, before I got sucked in."**This shows Zadavia using**_** the suction _machine on Optimatus;_**_ "no, what are you doing to me, noooo!"_** _He gets sucked in as colourful streaks and the suction tool is gone, once after Zadavia leaves._**

_(End of flashback)_

**On Optimatus's ship, Zadavia is tied up. **"You see, Zadavia; I let you suck me into the wormhole, so I can come back with the most cunning plan."** He laughed again and smiled in satisfaction, as he saw his little sister struggling to get free. **"Isn't this like old times, but look on the bright side, no one is here to save you,"** Optimatus looked away in anger and clenched his fist;** "not even that pesky Duck,"** he turned back. **"You seemed to be enjoying yourself eh, Zadavia?" "Not at the slightest, brother!"** She glared and her face pumped right up at him.** "Well, good; it just wouldn't be fun to see you comfortable, it's better to watch people suffer. Just so you'll know, I was the one who hypnotized you, to trap the Loonatics. I made sure that it was evident enough for them to follow such a scheme; so they would never trust you again. I figured with them out of the way; no one will save you, because no one will trust you and to make sure; I was the one who blocked out all of your communications, so you'll have great difficulty into contacting them." **Zadavia was surprised, but not too surprised. She knew that he was evil, the moment she met him and she knew that there was something going on with what happened to her team. **"For the record, I used this gas to knock you out, so you will not remember a single thing that has happened."** Optimatus held up the gas in front of Zadavia for display, she then realized and it finally made sense. The knock out, being stranded, the trap; was all apart of the evil plan.**

"You won't get away with this, Optimatus! I knew that I couldn't trust anyone on this planet!"** Zadavia yelled at her brother, but seeing that her brother didn't care; Optimatus began to laugh at her, again.**

**After that, he left the ship and began to walk around the planet.**

**Back in the ship, Zadavia struggled to break free. But she just couldn't: her communications were down and she was lost. Just when she was about to lose hope, Zadavia saw the suction machine; laying there on the floor. Then, she remembered about the super powers that she had. With that, Zadavia broke free from the track with her laser vision and landed near the suction machine. She picked it up and put it near the communication feature was. Zadavia pulled out a long plug from the back and connected it the outlet of the machine. She soon opened up the machine and shot lasers from her eyes, into the machine. The laser went through the ship, flying into space and into Acmetropolis.**

**Back at HQ, Ace saw a colourful ray in the sky and called his team over. "**Hey guys, check this out. That's Zadavia's ray up in the sky,"** Ace was pointing to the long ray in the sky. **"I'm tinking that we should follow it,"** after everyone agreed, the team leader pointed straight ahead.** "Let's jet!"** He ran off and the rest of the team followed behind him.**

**Inside the spaceship, Ace was sitting on the high chair; **"hey, Tech. Do you think you could track where Zadavia's ray is comin' from?" **Tech smiled at him **"no problem, chief. After I cross reference the coordinates, we will have our location and…" "Well-maybe-just-a-thought-only-it's-not-a-thought-but-last-time-I-checked-I-have-GPS-and-my-GPS-says-that-the-ray-is-92-degrees-North." **Rev interrupted, but Tech tried to correct him. **"Rev, that's impossible, we are currently North East and we haven't even passed the ray yet…"** Rev cut him off again, **"what's-the-matter-Tech-jealous-huh-huh-huh-huh?"** The coyote saw Rev's teasing smirk, **"I am not jealous, I believe that you are the one who is jealous of my superior intellect and…"** Pretty soon, both voices collided together and Ace was soon annoyed and he held down one green mouth and one red beak, to silence the argument.** "Thank quackers; I could not take another minute of that,"** Duck sighed in relief and sat back in his chair. **"Ace, we've located the ray; it's coming from the planet Freling."** Ace turned around by the sound of Lexi's voice and ran towards the monitor. **"Great woik, Lexi; everyone activate your space suits." **Everyone did on Ace's command and everyone soon was out of the spaceship, looking for Zadavia.**

**After walking around, the Loonatics stopped and saw Zadavia and Optimatus fighting. Ace saw the suction machine near by; Optimatus saw this** "no, the Loonatics, how could this be?" **He ran near Ace and this gave Zadavia the advantage to shoot her laser optics at him, which made him go flying and Ace sucked him up, into the machine. Zadavia was relieved and hugged her team; **"Loonatics, it's a pleasure to see you." **Ace and the others soon pulled her away from them. **"Listen, Zadavia; we know all about your scheme about sticking us together."** Zadavai gasped,** "Ace, that was Optimatus; he hypnotized me into trapping you, I didn't mean any harm to come about."** The others just looked at her, not believing it. **"Follow me, Loonatics; there is something that I must show you."** Everybody followed Zadavia back into Optimatus's ship and showed them footage from her earlier communications and everyone just gasped. **"Zadavia… I…I had no idea that you really…. I 'm sorry,"** Ace hung his head. **"It's alright, Ace;** she put her hand on his shoulder,** "I did want you as a team to compromise, but you know I would never trap you, anywhere."** Everyone smiled at Zadavia and they all went back to Acmetropolis.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle against Mastermind

**Third chapter of the story. Now it gets interesting; the Loonatics are back home and something happens to Rev.**

**Tech and Rev were walking in separate directions, to their rooms and Lexi was trying to keep it under control, by knocking on each door. **"Come on, guys; you can't be mad at each other forever."** She first knocked on Tech's door,** "come on Tech; Rev was only kidding around with you. I'm sure he meant no harm."** Then, Lexi knocked on Rev's door,** "come on, Rev; you can't stay in that room for long. Tech was just joking with you, it was nothing personal."** She tried to comfort them both, but all she got from them was… **"Go away," **Lexi stood by the wall impatiently and crossed her arms, as she was giving up. **"Fine, you two mope _all_ you want; see if I care. But just so you'll know, you guys are acting real immature."

**Ace was in the other room and heard loud footsteps from the hall. He saw Lexi coming back, storming; like someone destroyed all of her things. **"They're yours, Ace; I can't take it anymore with them,"** she waved her hand as she was walking by. Ace looked at her confused and then he shrugged his shoulders,** "okay, Lex; watevu yu say."** With that, the neutral reacted rabbit, head for the halls; to talk with both Tech and Rev. He first approached Tech's room and froze for a second. Then he finally let the coyote know that there was company outside. **"Yo, Tech; can I come in? I need tu talk tu yu,"** Ace was knocking on his door and waited for a response. It actually took a minute for Ace to hear anything coming from the room, but he waited. Finally, he heard something,** "Ace, I really don't feel like I need to talk right now; I'm busy working on a new robot."** Ace heard Tech snap at him firmly from inside the room, Ace just shrugged his shoulders and headed for Rev's room; he didn't need to knock because his upset road runner friend; already knew that there was somebody there. "**Ace-go-away-I-don't-want-to-talk,"** Ace didn't say anything, instead he just walked away, confused.**

**The frustrated rabbit came back, plopped onto the couch and saw Lexi at the very last minute. **"So, couldn't deal with them, huh?"** Ace just looked at her, a bit annoyed. Meanwhile, Lexi was satisfied;** "told you so. No one could handle these guys,"** Ace's expression though, soon turned into a smile. At least **_he_** was able to take a joke; unlike the others, who hide themselves in their rooms.** "Yu know something, Lexi; you're right,"** his face soon turned surprised and he thought for a moment.** "I've never seen Tech and Rev like dis, before. What do you tink, it could be?"** Lexi took a sip of her water and shrugged her shoulders,** "I don't know; maybe just roommate issues,"** she sipped her water again and Ace nodded his head in belief.** "Yeah, that must be it, I'm sure dey'll get over it, soon."** Lexi shrugged her shoulders again,** "exactly. There really is no problem; we've had this before and it is nothing new."** Ace thought about what Lexi said and she was right. There was no problem, at all; Tech and Rev are only getting on each others' nerves and they'll soon treat each other like friends again, right?**

**Soon, there was a knock on the door. Ace opened it and it was none other than Zadavia. The rest of the team came by and they were all a bit surprised to see her. **"Sorry to disturb you, but my connections are down again; I came here to tell you that Mastermindis stealing technology from an under ground lair." "Tech-she's-talking-about-your-girlfriend,"** Rev nudged the irritated coyote, who soon just caused a scene.** "Rev, that's enough! I told you that she's not my girlfriend! She's an evil villain, okay! So just get off this topic, because it has nothing to do with you!"** Everyone just gasped and were all shocked. Now**_ they _**have never seen Tech, before. Rev wasn't that surprised because he has heard him yell before. Though, even Zadavia stood still and was speechless. Finally,****she regathered her thoughts and then continued; **_"anyway_Tech has built a new tracker and will give you more input along the way; good luck."** Once Zadavia was gone, Ace turned back to his team; **"alright guys, let's jet!"** Off they went, into the drill machine.**

**Meanwhile on the way, Rev kept staring at Lexi. He couldn't help but give her an automatic look. But, then he remembered about what happened last time and he regretted it. Rev put his head down and thought it was too late; he couldn't talk to her now that they've both decided one time to be just friends. It was happening though, alright. Rev has regained his feelings for the bunny girl and didn't want to make the same mistake. Rev huddled his knees together and didn't know what to do. It's just a simple concept to understand, really, the more he thought about it; the more anxious he got inside. Before he knew it, sweat was flowing down Rev's face as he was looking around and breathing non stop. He huddled his knees closer and began to shiver and you could actually hear his teeth chattering; the poor road runner could no longer take another minute of looking at Lexi, who was sitting in front of him. He wanted to get off and he wanted to get off now. But, he couldn't show Tech that, or else he'd never live it down. All this time of Rev teasing Tech has probably given him a sign. A sign that there was something coming back to haunt him after getting too overconfident, about something that would be hard to get over and forget about. When they finally arrived at the under ground lair, they saw Mastermind there and the first thing that she noticed; was **_obviously_** Tech. So, she stopped doing her business for a minute and gave him and the others; a rude greeting.**

"Oh no, it's you, you mangy dog!"** She pointed at Tech, who really didn't seem to care at first.**

**Tech just sighed by this,** "I told you, I'm not a dog; I'm a coyote!"** He growled at her.**

"No need to be so modest, Fido. You can't stop me anyway. I have built the world's most indestructible protective shields. But then again, I was always one step ahead of you; isn't that right, Tech?"

"I don't have problems about your inventions and intellect, Mallory. It's your swollen head that really gets on my nerves!"

**Mallory just growled at an angry Tech that has put her up as an example. **"No matter, then; you can't stop me anyway,"** she laughed hysterically and shot a ray towards Tech from her new machine. **

**Tech dodged it right on time and then he used his electromagnetic palms, to attract metal from the wall. As it started to come down on an over confident Mastermind, she noticed it quickly and used her electro palms to lift it up above her head. Then, she took the metal and threw it at Tech, who flew and smacked all the way into the wall.**

**Tech got up; he rubbed his head and tried to regain his balance, but instead; he quickly realized that he was being lifted up. Tech opened his eyes, only to see Mallory across from him; who was lifting heavy weight with her electro magnetic powers. Tech looked down and only had one theory in his mind of what Mallory was going to do to him; he waved his hand good bye as it was his last day to be the same and then he was flipped over and electrocuted by the lightning from Mallory's palms. He then landed on the floor as a tiny, Tech blob. Ace looked worried and went up to him. He touched the Tech blob, to see if he was okay.**

"Tech, pal; are you okay? She must have really got you good there, doc."

"No, Ace; I'm fine, really. No harm done, see."** Tech responded weakly and then groaned. He used his powers to regenerate himself and was up and ready, again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Twist of love

**This next chapter gets a bit more interesting. You should read and find out.**

**Still at the underground lair, all six Loonatics are up against the big bubble headed villain. Obviously, five of the Loonatics weren't just going to let Tech fight her alone, so they've decided to help him.**

"We're no match for her, she's too strong,"** Ace struggled to get up off the ground.**

"You're telling me; that big brain gave me a headache,"** Lexi added as she tried to rub the pain off her head.**

**As Ace and the others lay there, Mallory was satisfied enough to laugh at the pain of those Acme heroes. Well she did it; Mallory finally won and stole 2000 tons of metal and made her quick get away, before anyone else could notice. Ace noticed a quick sneak peek of Mallory escaping and there was only one thing to do about that.**

"Rev,"** Ace called from across the ground **"Go get Mastermind; she is getting away; you must stop her, quickly!"

**Rev got up as quickly as he could, rubbed his head and ran off, in his quickest speed ever. As he ran, Rev was right behind Mastermind and then when he caught up to her; Rev jumped over her head and landed right in front. A very shocked Mallory just stared and only knew that she couldn't get away, with that road runner on her tail. Though, for some strange reason; a smile struck her face.**

"My my, you are fast,"** she touched Rev's cheek and drew her hand up and down his face.**

**He began to feel warm from the good massage that he was getting and he responded distractedly and quite slowly. **"I am?"

"Oh yes, you are; very much so. Please do me a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Please don't tell Tech that I have had my eye on you for some time, now. It'll be our secret," **she spoke very sweetly and waved to him. Rev just stood there; looking straight ahead, happily and then he sighed and turned back. But, as he barely walked three quarters of the path; Rev bumped into something hard, he soon looked up and saw Tech standing in front of him and he was crossing his arms and giving the road runner an angry look. Rev shook his head and opened his eyes fully wide, to show that he was back to normal. Tech continued to give him the silent treatment for another minute and then he finally took a deep breath and spoke.**

"So, you don't like it when I tell the others about a fun fact about you, but instead; you start dating behind my back."** He quickly began to walk away; not wanting what Rev had to say. **

"Tech-this-isn't-what-it-looks-like-I-wasn't-aware-she-tricked-me," **Rev tried to walk around him, to get his attention.**" Please-you-have-to-believe-me-I-would-never…"

"All I know is that you just want to date Mastermind behind my back! Nothing else matters to you, except for implying that we used to go out, telling me that you like Lexi, when you really don't and then almost kissing Mallory on her giant, swollen head!"** Tech yelled louder over Rev's voice and continued walking away.**

**Back at headquarters, Rev and Tech again did not speak to one another. They were sitting beside each other, but they did not even take one glance at one another.**

**Lexi got up and headed for her room, when she closed the door; Rev decided to follow her. Once he got up to a closed door, Rev opened it slightly and saw Lexi in the room; once she saw the road runner; she screamed. **"Rev, get out! Get out now!"** She slammed the door on him and Rev walked back slowly in shock. Ace noticed and decided to get some input out of the road runner, because every time he had that look; there was something shocking or important going on.**

"Hey, Rev; you okay?"

**Rev looked up at the slightly worried rabbit; with his hand over his stomach and a sad expression on his face. **

"Of-of-course-I'm-okay-Ace-why-wouldn't-I-be-you-think-that-I-can't-be-trusted-it's-not-like-I-just-spied-on-Lexi-if-that's-what-you're-implying."

"What'd you just say?"** Ace came up to him closer.**

"I-said-I-said-Texas-serves-great-pie-don't-you-think-so-best-pie-I-ever-had-I-mean-wow!"** Rev darted around quickly, along with his voice and laughed nervously.**

**Ace tried to look Rev straight in the eye, suspiciously. Then, he turned away and shrugged his shoulders;**

"oookay, doc. Wutevu floats yu boat,"** with that, Ace turned around walked away and Rev was relieved. Tech on the other hand, just glared at him. He knew something was up and he would make sure that Rev was aware of that.**

**The next morning, the Loonatics were all sitting by the table. Lexi sat as far away from Rev as possible. She just glared at him and Rev just felt so guilty. That meant that Lexi would never forgive him or want to speak to him again. Rev looked away from Lexi and tried to get away from the embarrassment towards her in his eyes. He only knew that what he saw was only common and something that you would see a lot. Rev knew that Lexi was growing up and he knew that he was growing up as well and thought that maybe it was nothing to feel threatened about. On the other hand, Rev still has his innocence lying over his head; so what if he thought that something has happening to him at the worst time possible? He couldn't stop thinking about Mastermind sweet talking him at the underground lair; just to get away with 2000tons of metal. Even so, does it connect to the way he's been acting lately? Is there something going on with his best friend, Tech? Because usually, when someone doesn't like the other, they wouldn't seemed to mind all that much if that person was seen with someone else. Seeing Lexi doing such a habit must be a sign of something. But, what could it be? Could it be stress? Could it be that she would rather be a normal rabbit instead? **

"_What could it be?_**" Rev thought slowly and carefully to himself. He tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together; but things just didn't add up. **

**Rev just shook his and stood up;** "I'm-going-for-a-walk,"** he announced to the team.**

**Everyone looked up at him with dull eyes and they said;** "okay Rev, but be back soon."

**Rev waved good bye to all of them and then he raced off quickly. When he got to the front door, Rev unlocked it and then closed it behind him.**


	5. Chapter 5: Checking up

**Fifth chapter…**

**Rev was outside, running and running as fast as he could. He then, sat on the bench and tried to think about what happened. Does he really like Lexi, or was it just something that he saw? He put his hand on his head and tried to think, but still nothing made sense.**

"_I'm-just-going-to-head-back-to-head-quarters-it's-just-not-the-same-when-there-is-something-on-your-mind-like-this,"_** Rev thought to himself. Off he went, racing back into the building. Rev took off his coat and tried to find Lexi, but she was nowhere in sight. In fact, nobody was there; HQ was just empty and it was like a ghost town to him. Rev was pretty confused by this; so he sat down and waited for some kind of a response from his team. Then, the phone rang and Rev raced over to answer it; it was Ace on the other line, with serious news.**

_On the other line…_

"_Rev, you need to get down here, we have a serious situation. It's about Tech; he fainted in his lab and we are here in the infirmary. Get down here now!"_

**Rev just hung up the phone when he heard Tech's name and raced over to the infirmary. He tried to squeeze his way through; when he did, Rev saw his best friend; lying in a huge bed, with the others standing around it. Rev just rushed over in fear and took Tech's hand and Tech could barely move. When he saw Rev; he sat up slowly and gave him a weak smile. Rev's eyes began to fill up with tears and he had pain in his stomach, when he saw his best friend; lying in that bed. The doctor came over and checked it out; he felt Tech's pulse on his wrist and tried to hear any heart beats.**

"Well, it's nothing serious; but I'm afraid that your friend has a minor case of Bicolia. It's an illness where your body parts are very stiff and you feel paralyzed. I suggest you take him home and fix it, or else in time; it could become a severe disease."

**Everyone gasped and they all tried to pick up Tech. Ace grabbed his legs, Duck grabbed his arms and Slam took his head. The others just followed them as they headed back home to HQ; to get Tech checked out.**

**After they put Tech down on a bed, in a room; he began to pant heavily and felt like he couldn't move. Everyone left the room, except for Lexi; she decided to take care of the coyote and nurse him back to health. She gave her friend a massage and she played with his ears; at night, Lexi came back with a bowl of soup for Tech to eat. He really enjoyed the treatment that she was giving him and it wasn't long before he went back to sleep.**

**Lexi came out of the room with a smile on her face; she walked by near Ace and flopped onto the couch.**

"So, how's he doin'?"

"He's doing fine. I gave Tech some soup and now he's asleep,"** Lexi smiled at the relaxed rabbit.**

**Rev sat up, after he heard this and was running around the two rabbits.**

"So…can-I-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-see-my-best-friend-now? Pretty-please?"** He begged them.**

**Ace tried to take Rev's head away from him,** "sorry, Rev; but it's Slam's turn."

**Rev groaned and walked back to the couch and sat down. Slam raced off into the room, to check up on Tech. A thought struck Lexi, it perked up her ears and she then got up and snuck into the room, where Slam and Tech were. She peered through the doorway and saw Slam sitting by his sleeping friend. An idea came up to Slam and he smiled; he thought about getting Tech some pizza from the kitchen. So, he raced off to find some and Lexi tried to hide herself, so the devil wouldn't see her. She then crept by innocently by Tech's room and sat down beside him. Tech woke up and his image of the room was a blur; he then tried to see clearly and he did. When he opened his eyes more; Tech saw Lexi's smiling face in front of him and then he sat up.**

"Lexi?" **He said.**

"Yeah,"** she took his hands and massaged them. Tech looked at Lexi's pink hands over his green ones strangely and sort of laughed confusedly.**

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I wanted to check up on you,"** she stammered.**

"But you did, only all of last night,"** Tech smirked at her.**

"What, I can't be worried about one of my friends?"** Lexi shot a smile at her suspicious coyote **_friend._

**Back in the living room, Rev couldn't wait anymore; he was jumping up and down in front of Ace impatiently.** "Please-please-please-please-please-please-please?"

"No, Rev."

"Please?"

"No!"

"My-best-friend-is-in-trouble-I-need-to-go-see-him-now!"

**Duck came by and held down Rev's beak.** "Fine, but promise me that you will shut up."

**Rev nodded with his beak still shut; Duck pointed for him to go and he smiled and zipped off.**

**Once Rev arrived into the room; he opened the door and couldn't believe what he just saw. He saw his so called best friend; kissing Lexi,**

**Rev shut the door and ran into his room.**

**Lexi came out of Tech's room, with a smile.**

"Hey Lexi, where were you just now? I thought it was Slam's turn to watch Tech,** Ace looked at her suspiciously.**

"What are you talking about, Ace? I wasn't in Tech's room,"** Lexi said in denial.**

"Oh yeah, doc? It seems to me dat you came out of dat room just now."

"Why do you have to be so suspicious all the time, Ace? I just don't understand!"

"Come on, Lexi. I'm not bein' suspicious; I just want to know where you were. I'm curious,"** Ace worriedly told her.**

"Well maybe there are some things that I just don't want to tell anybody. Did you ever think of that? Because obviously, everybody has been spying on me, like I'm some kind of a criminal or something!"

**Ace bowed his head, **"I'm sorry Lexi. I didn't know dis was so important to you. I thought dat we could talk about anyting', but; I guess I was wrong."


	6. Chapter 6: Huge problem

**Sixth chapter…**

**The next day, Tech was all better… on the inside. But on the outside, he was angry. He was walking over to a familiar place in anger.**

**In the living room, everybody was sitting with worried faces.**

"Hey, has anyone seen Rev?"** Ace was looking at his watch. **"I haven't seen him since last night,"** he looked up at the others, who just shrugged their shoulders.**

"I don't know where he went, I just…"** Lexi was cut off by Ace; who heard something.**

"Did you hear dat?"

**Lexi tried to listen and heard some yelling coming from Rev's room.**

"Yeah, that sounds like… Rev,"** she said slowly.**

**Everyone listened to the yelling…**

"Don't you lie to me!"** They heard Rev yelling so loudly and they were all shocked. Everyone rushed into Rev's room, to see Tech and Rev fighting. Ace looked and saw Tech shaking Rev and he pulled the coyote away from him.**

"Rev, you have to learn to keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself!"** Tech pushed Rev into the wall.**

"You-need-to-learn-to-keep-your-hands-off-Lexi-and-to-keep-your-comments-about-me-to-yourself!"** Rev pushed him back.**

"I didn't do anything to her; you have no real proof! And besides, who do you think you are, to come into my room or anyone else's room; and watch what people are doing! I saw you spying on her!"** Tech yelled louder.**

"Don't you lie to me and don't even think about yelling at me, to make yourself look so innocent. You wanted to make me jealous, so you kissed her!"

**Tech tackled Rev to the ground, took him by his uniform and was yelling in his face.**

"You know what your problem is? You go out of your way to make fun of me and then you just think that anything will bother me, so you flirt with someone, because you think I care about them!"

**Rev pushed Tech into the wall and spoke slowly.**

"You have no proof of what happened! You see two seconds of something and then you start to accuse me! You told me that you didn't even like Mallory! So why are you telling me that you don't like someone and then you get mad when you see me with her? You make up a bunch of garbage about her not being this special person in your life and then you go behind my back and you tell stories and secrets that we share and then you kiss Lexi behind my back! You knew that I liked her and just because of that incident; you try to make me feel jealous!"

"Mallory has nothing to do with it!"

"She's the reason why you made me jealous in the first place. When you said that you would help me and then talk behind my back, fine. But, when you accused me of something that didn't even happen and you try to make me feel like an idiot, that was it!"

"I was being polite about you trying to approach Lexi. You want to know why I did this to you, because she couldn't even care less about you,"** Tech smirked at him.**

**It wasn't long though when Rev found himself; pushing Tech so hard and hurting him badly.**

"Don't you dare say that no one cares about me! Don't you dare act like you are my best friend and accuse me of anything! And don't you dare lie to me about not having any feelings for Mallory. You know you like her and just won't admit it!"

**Tech was on Rev, holding his beak…**

"You keep your stupid mouth shut! This was never about me lying to you in the first place! You don't even know how I feel; you don't even know anything about my past! You know nothing about my personal life, so butt out!"** Tech kicked him in the face and sent him flying.**

**Rev ran up to Tech and attacked him, badly.** "Don't you dare touch me! Keep your hands off of me and stay away from Lexi. How I feel about her has nothing to do with you, so just leave me and her alone!"

**Ace rushed over and pulled Rev away from the coyote. The road runner was trying to get out of Ace's grip, but Ace held him firmly. Slam picked up Tech; who was also doing the same thing and they shouted insults from across the room.**

"Jerk face!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Backstabber!"

"Okay, that's enough! **Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. **You two need to cool it, and dis his is nobody's fault, so just stop it!"

**There was dead silence; Ace let Rev go and Rev ran into his room. The yellow rabbit saw this, glared at Tech, shook his head and walked away. He could not believed what had happened; he figured that Duck would hurt Rev's feelings, but never Tech. So much for roommate issues.**


	7. Chapter 7: New identity

**Seventh chapter…**

**Rev was in his room, crying and ripping up photos that he had of himself with Tech. As he kept ripping up the photos, more tears were coming down Rev's face; he looked out the window and saw Ace and the others, playing Frisbee. Tech was next to Lexi and it was his turn to throw the Frisbee at her. Lexi ran long enough to make sure that she could catch it. This made Rev cry even more when he saw those two together. Tech was supposed to be his best friend. How could he do this to him? Why would he one day advise his best buddy one day; then turn on him the next? The poor road runner couldn't stop; his emerald eyes were growing bigger and more and more tears were coming in. If only he wasn't going through such a normal experience. If only he didn't blow of his time with Lexi when he had the chance. Or, if only he just wasn't interested in a relationship at all; then things would be better for him.**

**At dinner time; everyone ordered pizza and Ace was mocking Duck about his egologic qualities.**

"Hey, I need to ask you a question, Tech,"** Ace looked in the smiling coyote's direction.**

"Sure thing, Ace,"** Tech replied and looked at Ace, while he was biting his slice.**

"How many stupid Ducks; does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Hey, what's the big idea?"** Duck shook his fist, from across the table.**

"I don't know Ace, how many?"

"Okay, one stupid Duck to think that he invented the light bulb; two stupid Ducks to realize that he doesn't know what a light bulb is and three stupid Ducks; to put the light bulb in his pants; so when he passes gas, that means he has an idea and the smell will be so strong; that it will make the bulb light up!"

**There were roars from everyone from the table, including Ace; who was actually proud of his joke. Duck just looked at him smugly.**

"Yeah, yeah; very funny,**" Duck sarcastically commented and looked away.**

**But, Rev wasn't laughing; in fact, he wasn't even eating pizza. He wasn't in the mood for even one slice, for the entire evening.**

"Come on, Rev; it's a joke, you're supposed to laugh,"** Lexi gestured sarcastically.**

**Rev stood up and banged his hand on the table loudly,** "well-maybe-I-don't-want-to-laugh-did-you-ever-think-of-that!?"** He snapped at her.**

"Actually, Rev; no one cares,"** Duck commented.**

"So-just-leave-me-alone!"** He yelled in Duck's direction.**

**Everyone gave Rev the wide eyed look. They were all shocked; including the over confident mallard; who looked at him with such fear and confusion. The edgy road runner took one glare at all of them and then looked back at the table and sat back in his chair; crossing his arms.**

"Okay Slam, buddy; since _Rev_ doesn't want any pizza; you're on!"** Ace shot a look at Rev, than smiled at Slam.**

**Slam licked his lips and then, he dug into the food; in one giant tornado. Cheese was splattering all over the place and a chunk got on Duck. Slam came and was eating the cheese off of Duck; who was grossed out by this.**

"Yuck, I have Slam cooties!" **He complained and pulled himself away from the devil; after all the cheese was off of him.**

**Slam laughed and pointed at the smug looking mallard, with folded arms and then he normal sized his angry eyes.**

"Gee, thanks a lot buddy. Now I have to shower tonight,"

"Gee, dat's a new one Duck; I taught you never showered. Well, who knew"** Ace shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. Though, he seemed to be smiling when he said this.**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; making fun of Duck time is over,"** he tried to cut the conversation.**

"Eh, I don't tink dat makin' fun of Duck time ever ends. Since, whatever we tell you, is no joke,"** Ace laughed.**

"Why you cheddar, headed rabbit,"** Duck gritted his words tightly and clenched his fist hard; at a relaxed and care free Ace.**

**Ace just continued laughing.** "Careful, Duck; don't try to hoit anyone in dis room. Not dat anyone in dis room actually fears you."

**Duck and Ace were finally finished bickering and after dinner; they left Rev to clear the table. Still with an angry expression and in a bad mood, Rev cleared the table and put everything back in the fridge. Once he was finished; Rev slowly and unhappily slumped into the living room. He felt lonely, without anybody keeping him any company. Nobody even cared about what he was going through. Especially, not Duck; Rev just wanted some love and attention. He wanted everything to go back to normal and the way it should be. But, it wasn't happening for him; he just wasn't able to show himself enough, for others to pay attention to. A while later, everybody came back inside and Rev turned around by the sound of the door opening and footsteps being heard. Tech and Lexi were holding each others hands, as they were the last ones to come in. Rev just glared at the happy coyote and then, he turned away. This was the last straw; he couldn't take anymore of seeing Lexi and Tech together. In fact, he couldn't take anymore of being here as an Acme hero. Rev felt like he wanted to go home and stay with his family; he felt like he wasn't wanted here, nor is he getting any respect.**

**The next day, Ace had to go buy groceries, while everybody else stayed at HQ. Weird thing, though; nobody could find Rev. Everyone decided to start looking around headquarters for him. He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the living room, he wasn't in the bathroom and he wasn't in his room. Just then, Ace called; Lexi picked up the phone and was shocked of what she heard. She hung up the phone and raced outside and slammed the door behind her. The others shrugged their shoulders and then followed behind the worried pink rabbit; that was long ahead of them on the way.**

**After Lexi and the others got to the grocery store; they were in the fruits and vegetables section, with no sign of Ace. But, they weren't confused for long; as they approached aisle 5 at the cashier section, they saw a familiar face, bagging the food for each customer. They also saw Ace; who was next in line and started putting his food on the conveyer belt. The cashier with the hat; had a depressed and tired expression on his face, as he took Ace's groceries and bagged few items at a time. Ace looked up a bit and saw the cashier, with a wide eyed expression. This made him fully raise his head up and then; the customer and the cashier were having a conversation.**

"Hey, doc; isn't it hard to be a cashier? Don't you ever wish dat you could go back to being who you really are?"** Ace gave a smirk and pointed.**

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. My life is great and this was my first job and the best one. Ever since I began to work here; I never even thought of looking back, so I'm fine where I am,"** he responded.**

"Come on, you can't be serious; don't you miss your old life?"** Lexi added.**

"What_ old_ life? What are you talking about? This is my only life that I have; I'm not a cat. So, I don't have nine lives, so please; you should be on your way."

"Give me a break; this job is a bore fest. Come on, what about us?"** Duck complained in disbelief.**

"Look, I don't even know you, you don't even know me! So just take your stuff and get out of here!"** The cashier yelled and shook the filled up grocery bag in anger.**

"Don't know us, eh? I'm sure this will refresh your memory!"** Duck threw a fire egg at the grouch. The cashier was startled by what came in his face; he was blinded and he couldn't see anything. Finally, he wiped Duck's egg of his face and saw people laughing and pointing at him.**

**The cashier was embarrassed by this; so embarrassed, that it made him angry. He scrunched up his hat, whipped it on the ground and then ran into the bathroom.**

**As all of the Loonatics heard the door shut; they glared at Duck and then, they headed to the bathroom, where they heard sobbing from inside. Ace went up to the sad figure and put his hand on his shoulder.**

"Come on, talk about it. Why are you hidin' from us?"

**The figure's whole body was turned and continued crying.** "Because, Ace; no one likes me, I want to go home; I don't want to be here, anymore."

"But, Rev; we do like you, how could you think such a thing?"** Lexi slowly walked beside Ace.**

"Because, I saw you and Tech; and I really liked you. But, Tech stole you away from me and I just didn't want to show that I was jealous."

"Look, I'm really sorry I did that to you; I had no idea that you would feel so hurt from it,"** Tech told Rev softly and put his hand on his shoulder.**

"Tech-how-could-you-say-that? You-out-of-all-people-should-know-that! You-should-know-that-it-would-hurt-me-a-lot! I-thought-you-were-my-best-friend!"

"What? I am your best friend and I was just being terrible. What I did was not intelligent and I'm very sorry; please, can we be friends again?"** The coyote pleaded to the road runner; who still had his back turned.**

"Come on, Rev pal; not just for Tech. But, well… for me, too. Please?**" Duck spoke modestly scratched the back of his head.**

**Rev finally turned around; he couldn't believe that Duck actually cared about him. All he ever did was steal cookies from his stash, call him a disgrace to the bird community, told him that he looked like he was dressed for a yodeling contest and has done much more. But, it wasn't everyday where Duck actually showed his feelings for anyone; especially not Rev.**

"Please, don't go home, Rev. We miss you too much; please stay with us?"** Lexi pleaded.**

**Rev stared at the ground; though, it wasn't long before he saw Lexi give him a kiss on the cheek.**

"_Now_, will you stay with us?"** She teased the road runner who was now smiling and blushing.**

**He finally looked at Lexi and then jumped and gave her a huge hug.**

"Yes-yes-of-course-I'll-stay!"** Rev merely choked Lexi; who was struggling to breathe in mid air.**

"Rev, I can't breathe,"** She could hardly speak.**

**Rev put the pink bunny rabbit down gently and then he kissed her cheek, with a smile.**

"This-will-be-like-old-times-I-can-put-on-coffee-no-wait-hot-chocolate-no-wait-does-anyone-like-coffee-I've-tasted-ot-before-but-I-just-can't-seemed-to-remember-why-I…"

**As the other Loonatics heard Rev go on and on happily; Duck walked beside Lexi.**

"You know that you were just in the men's room?"

**Just when she was going to say something, Ace interrupted.**

"So sue her, Duck. Gees, grow up; you don't look like a man yourself. Your just a whole plate of ugly, doc,"** Ace mocked at a smug looking Duck.**

**Duck just shook his head and got the ticked off shivers;** "you're despicable.

**Rev just laughed and then ran off quickly.**


End file.
